Feel The Buzz
by wordsarepuremagic
Summary: Ryan Mints...well now Wayne. Was always on her own until Bruce Wayne saved her. Now shes using the power she tried so hard to hide, but as she meets Superman...can she choose between her Batman or her Superman.
1. Chapter 1

Ryan Mints has always been different. She could do things that no one though possible, and that scared would scare people. So she couldn't let anyone know, and in Gotham, you can make a lot of enemies that would use you for evil. So she hid her powers, didn't let anyone else see the energy forming around her, the electricity flowing through her veins. She was homeless, her parents being murdered three years earlier, and was now only the young age of nine. She moved around the city, and kept warm and safe with her powers. Nobody pays attention to the skinny, dirty homeless girl walking beside you, nobody will notice that you're different from them except for the fact you have nothing. She was outside the Wayne building and was rustling through the trash trying to find something edible or warm to wear. And thats when she met him, Bruce Wayne. "What are you doing?" She froze when she saw the young boy that seemed only a couple years older then her. She turned to run but was stopped by him. "Wait! I just wanna talk!" She turned towards him slowly and saw him smiling at her. "I won't hurt you! Are you alone?" She nodded her head slowly and timidly looked at the ground when he moved closer. "Where's your parents?" She combed her hand into her dirty, greasy hair. "Dead." She said bluntly trying to hide the quiver in her voice. "Do you wanna come home with me?" She gave him a strange look. "I'm a freak."

"No you're not, you're just lonely." He told her with a giant grin. "I can do things, strange things." She whispered to him and he tilted his head. "Prove it." She felt her whole body buzzing and could feel the zaps of electricity coming from her skin. "Wow!" He whispered when she looked at him shyly. "You're beautiful!" She blushed and gave him, her first real smile in a long time. "I'm Bruce Wayne." He held out his clean hand, she slowly gave him her dirty one and shook it softly, "I'm Ryan Mints." He grinned widely and made her follow him into the building. "You have to meet my dad, he'll love you, so will mother!"

She sat in the plastic lounge chairs with an uncomfortable look on her face. Bruce was in his fathers office, telling her to wait while he talked to him first. People walking around were giving her various looks of disgust and pity. She swallowed thickly and looked up when the door slammed open and she heard running footsteps. "Ryan!" Bruce yelled while grabbing her arm and giggling when he felt the static erupt from it. "Father says he'd be delighted to meet you." He continued on and she gave him a weak smile but followed him anyway. When she saw Bruce's father she froze in wonder. He was tall with broad shoulders, a kind smile, and gentle eyes. She gave a small smile back at him when he held out his hand for her to shake. "Thomas Wayne, dear girl." He shook it enthusiastically and she bit her lip and looked down. "Ryan Mints." He hummed and gave another grin, "Well, Ryan, would you like to come stay with us" The surprise was easy to see on her face and then a small grin broke out when she saw Bruce shaking his head at her quickly. "Yes." She muttered and giggled when Bruce let out a loud cheer. She knew she made the right choice.

"Ryan!" She flinched out of her memories and saw a older Bruce with gray in his hair and worry on his face. They were in the helicopter on the way to Metropolis, where an alien attack was happening. A man named Superman was fighting him but Bruce was worried for his companies employees. "Are you okay?" He grumbled in his scratchy voice. "Besides having to wear this god awful skirt and heels, lovely." He gave a weak grin and she looked to see them about to land. She clenched her fist and saw the sparks erupt and took a deep breath. As she got out and ran to the car Bruce had she saw a group of children in a bus under a crumbling building. She looked at her hands and flinched at the zap it created and she looked towards Bruce who was already beside the car. "Go on, I'll meet up with you!" He gave her a look of doubt and worry and then she had her body covered with electric currents and he understood. She ran to the group of kids as fast as she could and flinched when she heard a swoosh and saw Superman holding a wall of concrete about to smash them.

She gave a sigh of relief and then saw the other man flying quickly towards them. She cringed when she saw Superman wasn't paying attention and holding a young boy. "Fuck." She mumbled and then she closed her eyes felt her body tingle and her eyes opened showing the electric blue they turned into. She then shot a energy blast at him and he froze in shock before his eyes zoned in on her. He looked at Superman who was about to fly towards him and then the kids. He tore down the building, forcing Superman to save them again and get them to safety. Ryan then flew at him, smashing him into a building and groaning as she flew through the glass and onto the floor rolling. "Stupid girl." She heard and he grabbed onto her as she touched the metal on his clothes and burst into a high powered current. He yelled in pain and through her across the room and she hissed as she felt the glass cut into her palms. He walked towards her again and she got up throwing off her shoes and taking a stance that Bruce taught her. "Stupid man." She teased and he growled and she caught his arm as he went to hit her and she zapped him quickly and she saw Superman land behind him and he yelled as the evil mans eyes grew red and hit her, but she didn't feel pain, she absorbed the energy and screamed. The power flew across the building and Ryan flew out of it smashing into cars at the bottom. "Of course, pick the day where theres indestructible aliens to fight." Ryan grumbled to herself.

"Ma'am?" She turned and saw Superman looking at her with worry. "Totally fine." She breathed and waved her hand at him. "How?" He seemed confused like he thought he was the only one with special abilities. He looked lonely. "Now, you couldn't be the only special one, gotta share some spotlight, handsome." She winked at him and he seemed to blush. "So, crazy dude, he one of you, or?" She trailed off. "Zod." She hummed in a bored way and he grinned at her as she looked around at the destroyed Metropolis. "And he's one of my kind, from the world of Krypton. We are the same." She saw his disappointed face, as if he thought he was a monster and then she looked to see Zod getting back up and pointed at him. "If you mean crazy, yeah, but evil...no you're not the same." He seemed to be thinking and Zod continued toward us. "Not that this conversation isn't great, but you're only half way done with the saving the world part, theres the destroying the evil guy part, and well he's coming to do the same." Superman gave a chuckle and looked towards Zod. "Bye, Man of steel." He heard and when he turned back she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark Kent was sitting in his cubicle at the Daily Planet, and sat looking at Lois, who was writing something. It had been a two years since Zod tried to destroy the planet, and he never stopped thinking of that girl he encountered in that ten minute span of time. _"If you mean crazy, yeah, but evil...no you're not the same"_ Those words replayed through his mind everyday as Clark and as Superman. Perry, his boss came out talking to a small girl with long brown hair and a curvy body. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat by no means. Perry walked her around the office and he thought that maybe she was a new worker or intern. But as she was lead over to him, his eyes widened as he took her in. It was the mystery girl, and she had a tattoo of the superman symbol on her left wrist and another of Batman's symbol on her other. "So this is the Clark Kent, I keep reading in the newspaper." She hummed and he though that he could see the electricity making her glow with his perfect vision. "Good writer, terrible listener." Perry grumbled and she laughed as he walked away.

"I especially love the one about the mystery girl, the one that saved those kids, what was your title, oh yeah! _The Zap Of Wonder."_ She giggled and he had to smile and he saw Lois looking over at them with annoyance. "Your girlfriend looks pissed, Kent. Trust me, I'm not gonna lay one of you." She looked amused as Lois blushed when she realized she was caught. "Just wanted to see how my company was doing." He looked confused, and she explained. "I own this building, um, oh yes introductions!" She took his hand without his permission and gave it a shake. "Ryan Wayne, well Ryan Mint. But Bruce likes when I use his name, makes us seem like actual siblings." She grinned and he saw her rub the bat symbol. She then gave a hum in thought, and he looked back into her eyes. "Your eyes are gorgeous." She said and she leaned closer and he could smell the butterscotch candy she was sucking on and the peppermint lotion she used. "Like the Caribbean...or sapphires...yet familiar." And he saw something flash in her eyes. "Uh...thanks." He murmured and slid his glasses up.

She gave him another look then smirked. "Well, it seems my favorite floor is doing just smashing, I'll see you around Clark." She then turned around and he smirked at her converses. She certainly didn't dress like a rich woman. "Oh and Clark...I'll see you later, Handsome." She then winked at him and he knew his face was full of surprise.

Bruce was raging, every lead he had turned out to be a fail, and to top it off Ryan left when he said not too. He needed her to help him find out more about Superman but she seemed to disappear every time he brought it up. He thought she would feel the same, that man, was the reason hundreds were dead and he vowed to destroy him. Speaking of Ryan..."Hey Batty." She yelled and he heard the fridge opening and a groan and the door slamming shut. He smirked, she must of found the vacancy of the fridge. "Ryan." He grunted and he heard her give a exasperated sigh. "Yes...I know." She cleared her throat to make it deep and scratchy. "You are needed here to defeat the evil superman, blah blah blah." She finished with a blank look. "I don't sound like that." He growled, but she could see the hint of the smile on his face. "You so do...ahh" she squealed as he picked her up and threw her on the bed. He fell on her, being a dead weight and chuckled as she grunted and tried to push him off.

"You're so fat." She whined and he rolled off of her and she snuggled into his chest. "I'm not fat." She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arm around her and she hummed in happiness. "I think it might be all those dinners you've been having with those woman, who was it last time...Molly, Madison.." She laughed when he tickled her and then when they calmed down his annoyance showed through. "Where were you?" She sighed and looked up at him when he raised up on his elbows, his graying hair flopping over his forehead. It always annoyed her that she stopped aging at seventeen. Bruce thought it had something to do with her powers but she always imagined growing old with someone. "In Metropolis, at the Daily Planet." He rolled his eyes. "You would think you would hate reporters." She giggled as he pulled her hair. "They entertain me, this man Clark Kent...he has very nice stories. I like to read them." Bruce gave her a look and she sighed. "Look, I know you hate Superman but.." He growled and sat up fully. "No buts..." She growled this time. "Bruce! He saved the world, he didn't.." Bruce stood up and stared out the giant glass walls of his house. It was pouring outside, and he felt that it showed his emotions.

"He did! He did kill people." She stood up this time and she was mad, he could see the sparks coming from her skin. "He saved more! It was his people, his kind that were evil." Bruce went to interrupt but she continued. "And if you can blame him for his species, then blame every human for the deeds of criminals." She was mad, he could see her shaking. "Why? Why do you fight for him!" He snarled and slammed his hands on the table. "Because he's good, I see complete goodness in him. He fights to do it too, tries to be one hundred percent pure thinking he's evil, but he doesn't need to fight it because he is good, he makes me feel like I can do good." She breathed deeply and he saw her shoulders slump. And she grabbed her bag and keys, "What about me? What do I make you feel." She looked at him and then at her wrist where the bat symbol was tattooed. "You remind me of the destruction I can cause, and how sometimes being bad feels good...can do good." She smiled sadly and then leaves.

He stands thinking of her words for hours.


End file.
